Spinning Secrets
by rorie824
Summary: My first fic. There are a few OCs. It is Harry, Hermione, and Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts, but there is a twist. Voldemort is not a problem. Harry killed him completely as an infant (ignore Horcruxes please). However, one of the members of the group has a big secret that may just change everything if revealed… R/Hr, some H/G, hinting at D/Hr (one sided).
1. Chapter 1

Well hi everybody! This is my very first fan fic so please feel free to leave reviews. This is a story I have had in my head for a long time and I wanted to finally write it down. So here we go!

It is Harry, Hermione, and Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts, but there is a twist. Voldemort is not a problem! Harry killed him completely as an infant (ignore Horcruxes please). However, one of the members of the group has a big secret that may just change everything if revealed….

* * *

She stood there with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck; she didn't want to let go. He laughed lightly into her hair, "You are going to have to let go sometime."

"No," she said. "Not yet."

"But everyone is on the train."

"What?!" she squeaked, quickly releasing her hold and spinning around.

Platform 9 ¾ was still teeming with people. Shy first years gradually approaching the train with large bags, returning students greeting each other with big grins and load exclamations, parents waving to their children and calling out reminders. She slowly turned back towards him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Everyone?" she asked with a pout on her lips but a twinkle in her eye, "You just want to get rid of me."

He laughed. "I thought it was your idea to leave me for magic."

"And yours not to join me," she retorted, her hands now on her hips.

"Come on Hermione, you know why," he softly replied, grabbing her hands and holding them in his. "You like books and… and studying! I…"

"Don't," she finished, smiling. She reached up to smooth a rebellious piece of his red hair. She really hated the color on him but she knew it was necessary. If anyone were to recognize him…

"Promise to write?" she asked.

"Every day," he replied. "And you won't forget me for your magic?"

"You know I couldn't" she answered.

"Good," he said. "Now go. Go cast spells! And mix potions! And… fly! And… oh I don't know, just go!"

She laughed and gave him one last hug before jumping aboard the train as the whistle blew.

"Love you!" he shouted.

"Love you too!" she shouted back.

Hermione walked down the corridor of the train, looking for her friends, when her wrist was suddenly grabbed by a small, red-head and she was dragged into a carriage and a big bear hug.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione gasped after getting her breath back.

"Oh I am so glad you are here!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her tighter. "I have so much to tell you, and I can't wait to hear all about your summer, and…"

"Oy! Let a bloke get a word in edgewise!" a voice exclaimed behind them.

Hermione detached herself from Ginny's arms and turned around to face one of her very best friends. "Harry!"

He hugged her hard. "Good summer?" he asked.

"Great," she responded.

Ginny grabbed her again and spun her around. "Here! I want to introduce you to my new friend Natalia. She's a transfer from Beauxbatons," she exclaimed.

A blonde head looked up from well-manicured nails to smile at Hermione. She stood, and while she was shorter than the typical Beauxbatons beauty, she made up with it in curves. She grabbed Hermione's hand to shake it and stared at her with bright blue eyes. "Hi! I'm Natalia. It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Uh… hi!" Hermione responded. "I'm…"

"Hermione, I know," Natalia cut in. "Ginny has told me all about you. Loyal, incredibly smart, but she didn't mention how pretty you were! I love your hair."

Hermione reached up to touch her frizzy, unruly mop. "Uh… thanks."

"Yeah, mine's just flat. I wish it had the body yours does." Natalia sighed. "And I know what you're thinking. How am I any good coming from Beauxbatons, right?"

"Oh… no! I wasn't…"

"No need to deny it. I understand. But trust me, not all of us are self-centered Veelas. It drove me nuts. But now I'm here!"

"Well, we're happy to have you," Hermione replied as soon as Natalia stopped to take a breath. Hermione was interested in this new girl but she had someone else to see first. "Ginny, where is…"

"Who's that guy?" came from the back corner by the window.

Hermione turned to see Ronald Weasley scowling out the window. "What guy?"

"That guy. On the platform. The one who had his hands all over you," Ron said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Well, hello Ronald. Nice to see you too," Hermione retorted curtly as she sat down. "And he did not have his hands all over me."

"That's what it looked like to me."

"Well, then you saw wrong."

"So, who is he?" Ron asked again.

"That is none of your business, but if you insist on pestering me, he is a friend." She gazed outside at the boy waving at the departing train. "A very good friend."


	2. Chapter 2

I really want to thank **gurrumaiss**, and **Snowhite1** for being my first favorite/follows! I really hope people are enjoying this story. I would love any reviews you could give me! And I promise all will be revealed in time….

The rest of the train ride followed in a similar fashion. Ginny talked almost nonstop, telling stories of how she had spent the summer; how Fred and George had used one of their inventions to charm her hair into a bird's nest complete with bird, how she had gotten them back by releasing the indignant bird in their room, how Ron had attempted to shove her off her broom during a Quidditch game, and how he had fallen and almost broken his nose when she had dodged him. Harry grinned through the whole thing as he lounged back in the seat next to Hermione with his feet up on the bench across. Ron did nothing but scowl out the window. His only response was to deepen his scowl for a moment when Ginny shared the broomstick story.

Ginny also made sure to introduce Natalia to the group. Hermione soon grew to enjoy the girl's company. While she did enjoy the finer things in life, she was not stuck up. She had also given Ginny a female friend her age, something Hermione had tried to be but had never really been able. Natalia had been raised in Northern France, but had recently moved to England because her father had been transferred to the Ministry Headquarters.

"So, what is your favorite class?" Hermione asked.

"Seriously, Hermione?" Ginny whined. "Do we have to talk about school yet? We aren't even there yet." Hermione sunk a little in the seat.

"Oh lighten up Ginny" Natalia scolded, gently whacking her friend on the arm. "My favorite class… well I love charms" she gave Ginny a sly smile "but my favorite class would have to be dance."

They all gave her a puzzled look. Even Ron removed himself from his scowl for a moment to question her.

"What kind of class is dance?" he scoffed.

"Dance. Like, where the madame will teach you how to stretch, and point, and the different terms…" Natalia attempted to explain "I mean, I was pretty terrible at it but it was…" she suddenly realized everyone's expressions "There is no dance class at Hogwarts is there?"

"Uh… no." Hermione said apologetically. Ron coughed out a laugh but then returned his to his scowl. Harry tried to hide a smile behind his hand. Ginny just looked incredibly confused.

"Why would you like dance?" Ginny questioned. "Isn't it demeaning? I mean, girls have to bend their bodies at uncomfortable angles just so guys can stare at them."

"No!" Natalia exclaimed. "It's the exact opposite. When someone can dance well there is an incredible grace and weightlessness and a feeling of… of…"

"Achieving perfection," Hermione sighed, staring off into the distance, and snapping back to the present. She was relieved when she realized no one had noticed her slip-up.

"Well, yeah" Natalia said. "And Ginny, I bet there are a number of guys on your Quidditch team that wish it wasn't just a broomstick you were riding…"

Hermione watched as Harry smothered a laugh and turned a deep shade of pink. Ginny dove at her friend and began playfully hitting her yelling "Take it back! Take it back now!" as Natalia laughed back "Never!"

The tussle suddenly stopped when Ron bolted to his feet. "I don't need to hear this" he said as he stormed out the door.

They all stared at each other for a few moments. Natalia started "I… I didn't mean…"

"You're fine" Ginny interrupted. "My brother's an idiot. I'll go get him." She headed for the door.

"No Ginny" Hermione stood. "Let me."

Ginny nodded and sat back down in the awkward silence. Hermione walked out of the cabin and into the hallway. She had no idea which way Ron had gone but she aimed herself towards the dining car. After passing through a couple cars she found someone but it was not the guy she had been looking for.

"Hello Granger. Strange to see you away from the slime you normally associate with," a voice behind her sneered.

"Malfoy" Hermione groaned without even turning around. "What do you want?"

"Is it wrong for a student to say hello to another student after summer vacation?" Draco inquired.

"No. But you usually consider me a major source of the 'slime' you mentioned" Hermione retorted, turning to face him.

"Well, maybe I have begun to see some of your… assets. You are female you know." Draco grinned.

"No really? Thank you for enlightening me" Hermione sarcastically retorted, her hands on her hips. "And you know what? You are just a year behind Ron in figuring that out. Congratulations." She spun around and began to walk off.

"Not so fast" he grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him, now much too close for Hermione's comfort.

"Let me go" she firmly stated. She had not realized how strong he was before his vice-like grip refused to budge.

"Hmmm… I'm not so sure. Maybe if you asked nicely…" Draco's face was now inches from hers.

"Malfoy," a voice behind her growled "you heard her. Let go."

Draco looked up. "Or what? You will eat slugs again?"

"No broken wand this time Malfoy. My aim might not be so off. And you wouldn't want to be humiliated in front of all of your friends, would you?" Hermione could tell that the voice had stepped closer and that a wand was tapping against a hand.

"Actually, I think that just being with the two of you is humiliating enough" Draco sneered, but Hermione could sense his nervousness as he took half a step back. "Maybe I'll see you later Granger." He walked off but not before twisting Hermione's arm making her squeak in pain.

"Not likely" Hermione whispered to herself as she rubbed her left arm where Draco's hand had been. She turned to face her savior. "Thanks Ron."

"No big deal" Ron shrugged. He noticed her hand and removed it to inspect her arm, seeing a large red mark developing. "Did he? Bloody git." He stared menacingly where Draco had disappeared.

"It's nothing" Hermione said to distract him, removing her hand from his. He looked back at her.

"You're wrong you know" he said.

"About what?"

"That I only noticed you were a girl last year."

"But I distinctly remember you saying, 'Hermione, you're a girl' when you were searching so desperately for a date to the Yule Ball" she retorted.

"Yeah, I did. But I noticed a lot earlier!" Ron yelled. "Nevermind." He returned to his scowl.

"Ron, what is your problem?" Hermione questioned, a stern look in her eye.

"What?" he asked.

"Your problem. You have been in a bad mood all day. What's wrong?" she was starting to get fed up.

"I… I just… Who was that guy you were with?" Ron suddenly asked.

"What?" It was her turn to ask.

"That guy you were with. At the train station. Who was he?" Ron was insistent now.

"Oh Ron. I told you. A good friend."

"What do you mean by that?!" he asked, frustrated now

"That he's a good friend! There's nothing else to it!" She was frustrated now too.

"Fine! Can't you at least tell me his name?"

"No. I promised him I wouldn't," Hermione said. She was done arguing.

"Why not?" Ron wouldn't give it up.

"Because it doesn't matter! Why do you care so much?" she inquired.

"I… I… Forget about it." He turned around and sulked back towards the cabin they had started in.

Hermione sighed in frustration as she watched him walk away. _This is going to be a fun year_, she thought sarcastically. She sighed once more and followed him back towards the cabin.

So I know this is a long chapter but things just kept flowing. Maybe it won't take me so long to update the next one. As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I want to thank **HPMudBlood** for being my very first commenter! Made my week. I just want to remind all of my readers to keep an open mind. There will be a lot of twists to come and I hope you enjoy them! Though maybe not in this chapter yet…

* * *

Hermione loved being back at Hogwarts. It was a second home to her. Of course she loved her family, but Hogwarts was different somehow. The atmosphere of the place comforted her. Though she was not popular, she always felt surrounded by peers and in community with them. The magic that coursed through the air energized her; she enjoyed the feeling of inner power that it gave her. Hogwarts was full of surprises. Nothing was ever the same. Now, this occasionally made it difficult if she was running late to class, but usually one of the nice portraits would take pity on her and show her a shortcut.

Today however, Hermione knew exactly where she was going: her hidden spot in the library. The large library was her very favorite place at Hogwarts; the tall, full bookshelves that spanned the entire room, containing more information than she could ever learn, not that she wouldn't try. She loved the smell of the books: musty and deep, like they contained not only information, but the history of all who had read the book before. Hermione walked between the rows all the way to the back corner of the library to her favorite desk. While it was close enough to all the books she might need, it was also secluded enough to make sure that no one would bother her. Usually.

Today someone was sitting at her favorite desk. Hermione sighed heavily. The girl sitting at the desk looked up from her book at the noise and turned around.

"Hello Hermione."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she recognized her. "Hello Luna."

"I hope you don't mind that I sat in your favorite spot. I couldn't find anywhere else that was quiet enough to really study." Luna looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Uh… sure. That's fine. Just as long as you don't mind me joining you." Hermione sat down across from her and began to remove large books from her bag.

"Of course not." Luna turned back to her book.

Hermione opened her book for her Transfiguration essay but she couldn't concentrate. "Luna?" she asked. Luna picked her head up to look at her, leaving a finger in her book where she had left off reading. "How did you find this desk? I didn't think anyone else knew where it was. I mean, I only found it last year and I thought I had completely explored this place."

Luna smiled. "No one does. I just saw where you went."

"You watched me?" Hermione asked. She wasn't sure whether or not to be worried.

"You come into the library at the same time every day. I always saw you come in but I never saw you as I walked around. So, by process of elimination, I found this place!" Luna answered. "I never meant to disturb you but the noise level is louder than usual in the library today."

"I noticed." Hermione agreed. "I'm worried Madame Pince may not be able to control it."

"I wouldn't doubt Madame Pince. She can be tough when she needs to." Luna smiled slightly and returned to her book. Hermione did the same.

Over the next few hours, the two girls sat in relative silence. The only noise came from pages turning, quills scratching on scrolls, and the occasional calm tune Luna would hum. Hermione actually grew to appreciate Luna's company. She, while quite strange, was also incredibly intelligent and more perceptive than many people gave her credit for. Eventually, as the sun out the window began to set, Hermione realized just how hungry she was. She wrote the last few lines of her essay and began to pack up.

Luna looked up from her book. "Need to leave?"

"I'm getting hungry. And I promised Ron and Harry that I would meet them for dinner," Hermione responded as she rolled up her scroll to put back in her bag.

"Have fun," Luna smiled as she turned back to her book.

As Hermione left, she turned back to ask Luna a question. "Luna? Do you mind… not telling anyone about this place? I don't mind if you want to study here but I would like to keep it as much of a secret as possible."

"Of course Hermione," Luna answered. "And I promise I will only come when necessary."

Hermione smiled and nodded goodbye. As she turned to leave she realized that she may have just made friends with Loony Lovegood. And she wasn't so loony.

* * *

I know this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one. Most of my chapters have been about 2 parts. So I need to ask: do I write shorter chapters like this one (only one part) and update more often? Or do I write the long chapters and take longer to update? I would love to hear your opinions. And any opinion you might have on anything else that I write! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, most of the comments I got last time were about needing more Ron. So here he is again! And I promise the relationship stuff is coming. I just can't see either one of them jumping into a relationship. We must give them time…

Hermione quickly strode down the moving staircase and burst into the Great Hall. It was crowded; most of the tables were full and there were student milling about. She could hear snippets of loud conversation: "Did you hear what Snape assigned?" "How did last week's Quidditch match go?" "The next time we go to Hogsmeade, I am so grabbing another pack of Chocolate Frogs. My card collection is almost complete!" Hermione knew exactly where to find her friends. She strode down the Gryffindor table and found Harry and Ron about halfway down, already stuffing their faces with dinner. She stepped over the bench to sit next to Harry with Ron across.

Harry swallowed quickly. "Hey Hermione!" He grinned widely at her.

"Hello Harry, Ron," she answered with a smile as she started to fill her plate with food. She normally protested the unfair treatment of house elves by eating little but tonight she was so hungry and it smelled so good.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, through a mouth full of food. He swallowed. "You're late."

"Sorry, I know. I was in the library." She could not help but let the corners of her mouth twitch up. Ron may not be the most polite eater, or anywhere on the scale for that matter, but it was such a piece of him she wouldn't want to change it.

"Did you get all of next week's homework done?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I wish" she sighed. "Just Snape's essay."

Harry nodded. She had helped him start his a couple nights earlier. Ron looked slowly up from his half-eaten chicken leg. "Ummm… Hermione?" he asked.

"Ron. Don't tell me you haven't started yet."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Ron! It's due tomorrow!"

"I know! I know," he responded. He looked at her with the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist. "Help?"

Hermione sighed. "You know?" she said. "One of these days I will say no. And you will fail. And I will laugh."

"No you won't!" he retorted. "You like me too much."

Hermione blushed slightly and looked back down at her plate as the boys returned to eating. Ron didn't realize how truthful he had been. She was realizing that she did like him. Maybe too much. He was just so… sweet. And protective. And funny. And as she looked up at him bent over his plate, she had a sudden urge to run her fingers through his thick, red hair. She let a wide smile ease across her face.

Suddenly he looked up at her. When he saw her smile, he reciprocated with one just as big, allowing some of his bite of food fall back out of his mouth. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Ron scrambled to recover.

Their moment was interrupted by the arrival of owls. One made its way to Hermione and allowed her to grab a small letter from its leg. She looked at the handwriting and smiled, pushing it against her chest. She quickly finished her last bites of food, apologized to the boys for leaving so fast, and ran out of the Great Hall.

Ron reluctantly watched her leave. He knew what that letter meant. She had gotten one every day since they had been at school. And while he had never actually seen the letter, he knew it was from that guy. The one from the train station. The one who Hermione still consistently refused to talk about. Ron ran one hand through his hair in frustration and laid his elbow on the table. He took his fork and began to pick at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"What's bugging you?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron looked up. "Who, me? Nothing."

Harry scoffed. "Nothing? Every time Hermione leaves, you suddenly stop eating and you start scowling at your food like it insulted your mother. What's wrong?"

"I… I just… Hermione still won't talk about that guy." Ron explained.

"What guy? That guy from the train station? That was two months ago! You're still thinking about that?"

Ron began to poke at his food again.

"Ron, why don't you tell her?" Harry asked.

Ron didn't even look up. "Tell her what?"

"That you like her!"

Ron's head shot up. "I… I don't!"

"Ron. Seriously? We both know you do." Harry was done playing games.

Ron gave up. "I can't. I can't tell her. Not when she is so clearly interested in someone else."

"Maybe she isn't." Harry said, taking another bite.

"What, have you suddenly found some sort of mind-reading spell?" Ron questioned.

"No. Ginny was telling me…"

"Ginny?" Ron asked, not letting Harry go any further. "When have you started talking to my sister alone?"

"Before Quidditch practice." Now it was Harry's turn to not look up from his plate.

"Harry. You might be my best mate. But you put one hand on my little sister…" Ron threatened.

Harry looked up from his plate, smirked at Ron, took his last bite, and got up to leave. "Hey Ron, lighten up ok?"

Ron just gave Harry a thumbs-up as he turned back to his plate. Harry sighed and left. He knew there was no pressuring Ron, but man could he be thick.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all I want to apologize for taking so long to write. Time got away from me. Second, I really want to thank everyone for your favorites and follows. And I would appreciate any reviews you would like to give! This is the chapter where things will start to get revealed…. Slowly… Hope you like it! Oh and I should probably put that I don't own anything that comes from the original Harry Potter series. I have to give that all to the wonderfully talented and inspiring J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione, still clasping the letter to her chest, made her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room as fast as she could through the large masses of students heading to classes. She pushed through a group of third year girls, apologizing as she almost knocked one over. Finally she made it to the Fat Lady, said the password, and then hurried through the Common Room up to the girl's dormitory. She dropped her bag on the floor, jumped on her bed, and checking to make sure no one else was in the room, she broke open the seal on her letter.

Dear Hermione,

I want to first tell you that I almost cried at your last letter I was laughing so hard. Did Ron really think that? Anyway, as you asked, everything is fine here. I am currently working with Ellen on developing new routines for our Christmas tour. The ensemble we are training is fantastic. So much better than I would have hoped. They really have the drive that I remember us both having (and that we still have right?) I tucked a DVD of a couple of the numbers in this letter so you can practice. I know you told me you can use them there but you will have to tell me how that works at some point! Well, practice is in five minutes so I will stop this letter here saying stay healthy, practice hard, study harder, and I cannot wait for your next letter.

Love you, Hugo.

Hermione sighed and folded the letter. She then pulled the DVD, wrapped in a plastic case, out of the envelope. Written on it in black permanent marker were the words "Hope this helps! Practice hard." Hermione smiled and put both back in the envelope.

She reached in under her bed and pulled out a relatively large duffle bag which she tapped quickly with her wand to disguise as her regular school bag. She took one last look at the letter, stuffed it inside the bag, ran out the dormitory door and out of the common room. When she reached the seventh floor she paced back and forth three times in front of the blank wall until an intricate door slowly formed, beckoning her inside.

The Room of Requirement always impressed Hermione with how accurately it was able to fulfill needs. The room she walked into was surrounded by mirrored walls and the floor under her feet was smooth wood. A dance bar ran around the room. A folding three-panel divider blocked off one corner with hooks behind it to allow her to change her clothes. That is where she headed first. Behind the divider she carefully removed her uniform, hung up her robes, and folded her shirt, vest, and skirt. She then pulled a leotard and pair of tights out of her bag. When she was clothed in the form fitting outfit, she tied her messy hair up in a bun, with the help of a spell or two.

She walked out into the room and crossed to one of the mirrored walls where a stand of muggle electronic devices was set up including a DVD player and a stereo system. Hermione pressed play and suddenly the room was filled with soft, calming, melodic notes. She moved to the center of the room and began to stretch. She concentrated on her breathing, on how she could feel every muscle in her body. She allowed herself to relax, release all of her tension: the frustration of Professor Snape not calling on her in potions, the anxiety about studying for O.W.L.s, the fear of revealing her secret. All of it left her body as she deepened her stretch. She allowed her legs to slide into a side split and she sat, breathing in and out, folding forward until she was on her elbows, then her chest. Her legs burned and ached, she hadn't done this in over a week.

After about a half hour of various stretches, Hermione got up slowly and turned off the stereo. She then went back and grabbed the DVD from the envelope and inserted it into the player. The mirror above the console glowed and then the figure of a tall, slender, silver-haired woman appeared on screen.

"Hermione, I know Hugo is sending this to you. Which is good because you need to practice. I hope you have been dancing daily or you are never going to be ready for the Christmas tour. Anyway, here is dance one. Hugo will be your partner, like always. Basic jazz style, 4/4 time signature. We will start with two kick runs, into a scissor lift – you will have to practice that one later, just block it in now – continue with the combo A we learned before you left. Ready? Here is the music. 5, 6, 7, 8, KICK!"

Hermione followed the actions Ellen demonstrated on the screen over and over, rewinding often to make sure she got them right. Kicks, turns, points, different run patterns in a multitude of combinations. It wasn't long before she had sweat running down her face, but she didn't care. Dancing was what made her feel alive. She felt as though she were flying, her feet barely touching the floor as she executed combinations across the room. When she felt like she had nearly perfected a step, she continued on to the next one. There were three full dances and another partial one on the DVD.

The fifth time she stopped for a water break she checked her watch. She nearly choked as she realized that she had been dancing for almost two hours and the boys would be missing her at dinner. She quickly paused and ejected the DVD and ran back to change. As she began to strip of her clothing, a small door appeared that led to a shower, completely stocked with soaps and shampoos. As she cleaned herself off, all she could do was dream of the next time she could dance.

* * *

So... what do people think? This is the beginning of the reveal of one of the secrets. Hope you enjoyed it! I will try my very hardest to be faster writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all of you who have favorite and followed me and this story. It really means a lot. Just a little lovely filler in this chapter. More secrets next time!

* * *

That night they were all curled up in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room; Harry stretched out on the floor leaning against the couch reading through the end of his essay, Hermione and Ron on the couch as she helped him with his. She had tucked her knees up into her chest, leaning against the arm of the chair.

"Alright Ron, read it again," she instructed.

"Ok," Ron said, "In 475, Ignora Bandelwald discovered the first Flower of Desire in the Northern Woods of Ireland. This flower, most commonly used to form powerful love potions are rare."

"Is rare," Hermione corrected.

"But," Ron stuttered, "'Are' is plural. The love potions are plural." He stared at her confused.

"Right," Hermione agreed. "But you are referring to the flower being rare, not the love potions. So you should have 'comma is rare'."

Ron scribbled on his parchment. "Ok," he said.

"Keep reading," she instructed as she laid her head on to the back of the couch.

Ron did as she asked. After he made it through a couple paragraphs without her interrupting he turned. "Hermione…" he quickly stopped. She was asleep. Her head was lolled over, her mouth slightly open, her eyes gently closed. She breathed slowly. He couldn't stop staring at her.

Harry looked up from his parchment and turned around. He smiled. "She's out?" he asked.

Ron just nodded. "I wonder why she's been so tired lately."

"Probably studying," Harry grinned as he turned to roll up his parchment.

"Yeah…" Ron reluctantly agreed. "It just seems different somehow. She never gets this tired from just studying. That almost seems to energize her."

"Who knows?" Harry asked. "But I'm going to take her advice and go to bed myself. You coming?"

"In a minute. I want to look over the rest of this essay first," Ron answered.

Harry smirked. "Right. See you." He headed upstairs.

Ron tried to work. He kept staring at his essay, reading the same line over and over. The sleeping girl next to him was just so distracting! He wanted to just sit and listen to her breathe. He turned to look at her. A few of her strands of wavy hair had fallen across her face. Without a moment of doubt, Ron reached over and tucked them behind her ear. She was….soft. Ron knew he had to leave before he did anything more drastic, but before he went upstairs he took off his robe and gently draped it over her, pausing to look at her sleeping face one more time.

About an hour later Hermione blinked awake. The fire had almost died; only the coals were glowing. As she began to move she realized she was constricted my something… a robe. She started to remove it from over her but as she moved she discovered why she had felt so comfortable: it smelled like Ron. Like dirt, salt from sweat, food, but yet it was still sweet. She gathered it up in her hands and buried her nose in it, developing a large smile across her face. Deciding not to bother with walking all the way back up to the room, she curled up and went back to sleep, knowing she would have happy dreams.

* * *

Hope you liked it! As always, reviews are always welcome.


End file.
